Play a Drama
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Masihkah pria itu mencintainya seperti dahulu? Masihkan pria itu menempatkan dirinya di barisan paling depan dalam hatinya? for #ShadowMindFather event. Warning Inside.


Cinta itu masih di sana, di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, sampai nanti dan untuk selama-lamanya. Cinta yang mampu melumpuhkannya, membungkamnya, dan menyihirnya. Teruntuk sesosok pria yang telah membawanya ke dalam dunia yang penuh dengan warna, menapaki asam-manisnya cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Tempatnya meletakkan beribu asa dan impian. Di matanya, pria itu adalah sestoples kekaguman, objek terjitu penghantar senyuman, roda inspirasinya, dan sebuah peta kebahagiaan yang melebur dalam beragam rasa.

Namun, apakah pria itu pun merasakan hal yang demikian? Masihkah pria itu mencintainya seperti dahulu? Masihkan pria itu menempatkan dirinya di barisan paling depan dalam hatinya?

* * *

**Play a Drama**

**a ShikaIno's Fanfiction**

**#ShadowMindFather event**

Disclaimer: **Naruto** belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

******Story © **Yara Aresha

**Warning: **Short,AU, OC, OCC, Rush.

**This fanfiction is just for fun.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Ino menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya yang menjuntai hingga punggungnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku kafe yang kini di tempatinya―melepaskan penat sepulang dirinya selesai syuting―sambil memandang ke arah jendela besar di sampingnya. Meskipun waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam, namun kota Tokyo masih saja ramai. Jalanan dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki dan mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Ibukota tidak pernah sepi.

Kemudian Ino julurkan tangannya meraih cangkir kopi dan menyesap isinya perlahan hingga habis. Berharap rasa bosan dan kantuknya menguap oleh rasa manis dari minuman kesukaannya itu. Udara hangat di kafe itu membuatnya nyaman. Interior kafe itu menawarkan kehangatan dan kenyamanannya lewat lampu-lampu temaram yang menempel di dinding kafe dan bergelantungan di langit-langitnya.

Dua jam. Ino dibuat menunggu di sana. Sesekali, manik _aquamarine-_nya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lalu beralih ke arah jendela, atau ke arah pintu masuk kafe. Tidak tahukah bahwa Ino benci menunggu?

Ino mendesah pelan. Kini dialihkan atensinya kepada layar ponsel di genggamannya―yang diambil dari dalam tasnya. Membiarkan jemarinya bermain merangkai kata, membentuk sebuah deretan kalimat singkat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, karena detik berikutnya ponsel berwarna merah _metalic_ itu sudah kembali masuk ke dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

Datang...

Akhirnya, sesosok pria yang ditunggunya itu datang. Pria yang sudah bertahun-tahun terus dicintainya. Pria itu menghampirinya. Ino bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Entahlah, rasanya melihat pria itu dari jarak jauh saja, mampu membuat anggota geraknya menjadi hilang koordinasi.

Nara Shikamaru.

Nama pria itu. Nama yang masih begitu istimewa untuk Ino―sampai sekarang. Shikamaru bagaikan bayangannya, selalu ada di dalam kehidupannya. Derai tawanya, kedipan mata nakalnya, getar suaranya, senyum indahnya, sentuhan lembutnya, perhatiannya, marahnya; segala tentangnya masih dengan jelas membingkai di dalam benak Ino, tersusun rapi di relung hatinya, bersama dengan detak rasa yang selalu membuncah.

"Ino," kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulut Shikamaru, "maaf lama."

Ino menatap lekat pria yang kini duduk di depannya dan menggeleng, sambil memaksa untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya, dari mana?" tanya Ino. Suaranya terdengar bergetar saking gugupnya.

"Maaf, tadi aku menemani anak-anak. Apakah acaranya sudah selesai?" Shikamaru tersenyum lembut, sementara Ino menelan salivanya.

Menemani anak-anak, ya? Ino tahu betul siapa anak-anak yang Shikamaru maksud. Ino kenal mereka dengan begitu baik. Si kembar berusia delapan tahun yang lucu dan menggemaskan―Shima dan Shina. Shima tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang tampan dan jenius, sama seperti Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shina, tumbuh seperti ibunya. Keduanya merupakan miniatur orangtuanya.

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa. Yah, acaranya sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang di mana si kembar?" tanya Ino, masih dengan suara yang dibuat gugup.

"Aku berjanji untuk melihat aktingmu. Tapi ternyata aku tidak sempat. Si kembar sedang melihat pertunjukan sulap di luar sana." Jeda sejenak, lalu Shikamaru kembali bertanya dengan nada yang jauh lebih serius, "Ngomong-ngomong, mana suamimu?"

Sontak saja, Ino tertegun. Mencermati kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan pria berambut nanas di depannya itu. Suami? Mana mungkin Ino menikahi pria lain. Ino hanya mencintai Nara Shikamaru, dan Ino hanya ingin Shikamarulah yang menjadi suaminya, bukan yang lain. "Kau tahu, 'kan? Aku ... belum menikah," jawab Ino enteng, sambil tersenyum tipis.

Manik obsidian milik Shikamaru terbelalak, tampak terkejut dengan jawaban dari mulut Ino. "Ah, ya. Kau, belum menikah. Kenapa?" tanyanya tajam, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya dan menatap Ino penuh selidik.

Apakah Ino harus berkata jujur pada pria dengan IQ yang tidak biasa ini? Yah, Ino rasa tanpa harus jujur pun, Shikamaru pasti tahu jawaban apa yang akan Ino berikan selanjutnya.

Ino mendesah, menyapukan pandangannya ke luar jendela sejenak. Kemudian kembali menatap Shikamaru dengan bosan. "Belum ada yang cocok," jawabnya asal-asalan.

Shikamaru mengangguk sambil bergumam, "Kapan kau akan menikah? Kau itu cantik, Ino. Seorang aktris bertalenta yang tengah diperbincangkan oleh banyak orang. Pasti banyak pria yang mengincarmu untuk dijadikan istri. Jangan terlalu garang," kekeh Shikamaru sambil menyesap secangkir _capuccino_ yang beberapa detik lalu dipesannya.

Ino mencibir. Mudah sekali Shikamaru bicara. Meskipun banyak pria kaya raya, tampan, atau semacamnya yang melamar dan ingin menikahinya, Ino tetap akan menolak mereka semua. Hatinya hanya untuk Shikamaru. Perasaannya yang meluap itu hanya milik Shikamaru, arah hidupnya tertuju dan berpusat pada Shikamaru.

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan Shikamaru dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Stt, jangan memuji wanita lain. Jika istrimu tahu, dia bisa marah, bodoh."

Shikamaru tertawa geli, lalu menjauhkan tubuh Ino dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali di tempatnya. "Tenang saja, istriku bukan wanita pencemburu. Dia tidak akan marah hanya karena aku memuji wanita lain dengan kata-kata cantik. Karena dia tahu, bahwa yang tercantik di mataku hanya dia."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, dadanya tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang. Ritmenya bertalu-talu, seakan siap melompat keluar kapan saja. Beruntung sekali wanita yang menjadi istri Shikamaru. Kebahagiaan pasti dirasakan setiap harinya.

"_Yeah, _bisa kau ceritakan tentang istrimu?" pinta Ino menantang. Seakan-akan tidak peduli bahwa pertanyaan itu bisa saja membuat dirinya mati perlahan-lahan.

Shikamaru menaikan alisnya. "Istriku? Dia wanita paling sempurna."

Lihat, benar, 'kan? Ino hampir saja pingsan mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Ditambah dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan sang Pencipta, membuatnya semakin menggila. Mata Shikamaru yang berbinar indah, senyuman simpul yang melengkung di bibir sensualnya―semuanya; Ino tidak sanggup untuk menahan semuanya. Tubuhnya melemas, rasanya tulang-belulangnya menjadi begitu rapuh. Dadanya terasa memberat, hingga sulit untuk bernapas.

Ino tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak karuan saat Shikamaru kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku mencintainya. Mencintai segala yang melekat padanya. Kedua matanya yang selalu melemparkan tatapan teduh. Helaian rambut pirangnya yang halus dan indah. Juga caranya tersenyum, aku menyukai semuanya. Dia selalu bisa membuatku bahagia, meskipun kesibukan menjadi rutinitasnya, dia selalu mampu menyempatkan diri untuk menjaga kedua jagoan kecilku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya, Ino."

Ino terpaku. Benar-benar ingin pingsan saja rasanya. Begerak gelisah, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terasa menyesak. "Istrimu ... tidak ke sini?" tanya Ino mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Shikamau terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hari ini."

Ino menghela napas. Apakah kesempatannya memang sudah tertutup? Ia harus mengutarakan semuanya, saat ini juga. Memberanikan dirinya untuk melakukan hal nekat. Karena kesempatan tidak akan muncul untuk kedua kalinya. Terserahlah pada semesta, jawaban apa yang akan diberikan untuknya dan juga Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shika. Sebenarnya, aku..." Ino bermain-main dengan ucapannya, membuat Shikamaru sedikit bingung dan penasaran.

"Hn? Apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan santai sambil menatap Ino dengan intim.

"Kau tahu, Shikamaru? Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Dulu hingga detik ini, rasa itu selalu untukmu. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiran dan hatiku kepada orang lain."

Ino menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, matanya bergerak gelisah. Ia tahu, Shikamaru terdiam karena berusaha untuk mencerna dan mencermati kata-katanya.

"Kau, serius?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan malasnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Ino.

Ino mengangguk mantap, kemudian menundukan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan Shikamaru yang begitu menusuknya.

Shikamaru berdeham dan mendesah keras. "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar mencintai istriku," kata-kata Shikamaru begitu menampar batin Ino.

Ino tahu. Sangat tahu. Shikamaru begitu mencintai istrinya. Meskipun dulu Ino dan Shikamaru saling mencintai, namun bisa saja perasaan itu berubah bukan? Ino tersenyum lirih. Air matanya mulai menggenang dan menetes dari sudut matanya. Membasahi pipi putihnya yang tirus. Cepat-cepat disekanya tetesan bening itu, berharap Shikamaru tidak melihatnya. "Ah, aku sudah tahu. Kau pasti akan berkata seperti itu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengkontrol perasaanku ini. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merusak rumah tangga kalian. Percayalah," bisik Ino. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meredam isakannya.

Detik berikutnya, Ino bangkit berdiri. Mengambil tasnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari hadapan Shikamaru sebelum air matanya kembali menetes lebih deras. Namun, tangan kekar Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dengar, Ino. Dulu aku memang sangat mencintaimu," ujar Shikamaru dengan sendu. Jemarinya menangkup wajah Ino. Menarik napasnya dalam sembari sesekali mengusap pipi Ino dengan lembut.

"Ya, dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi, begitu? Shika... Apa kita tidak bisa kembali lagi? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kumohon, kembalilah padaku," bola mata Ino semakin memanas. Jiwanya tiba-tiba saja merasa kosong. Otaknya tidak mampu berpikir. Tidak bisakah cintanya yang demikian besar untuk Shikamaru kekal untuk selamanya? Potongan hatinya haruslah Shikamaru. Yang berada di sisi Shikamaru haruslah dirinya.

Shikamaru memeluk tubuh Ino, untunglah pengunjung kafe sudah mulai berhamburan pergi. Hanya menyisakan mereka berdua dan beberapa orang di sudut ruangan yang jauh dari tempat mereka berdua. Ino bisa merasakannya. Shikamaru dilanda kebingungan yang begitu kentara. Mengakulah, Shikamaru. Kau pasti sempat berpikir untuk kembali mengulang ceritamu bersama Ino.

"Maaf, Ino," ucap Shikamaru sesaat setelah keheningan menyelimuti atmosfer di sana. "Saat ini istri dan anak-anakkulah sumber kebahagiaanku. Kita memang pernah bahagia. Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah."

Ino mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun sulit. Rasa getir dipendam di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam. Rasanya cerita mereka hanya pemanis layaknya di negeri dongeng. Aliran air mata kini tersumbat, bersama dengan rasa sakit hati dan kecewanya. Mungkin, Shikamaru memang semestinya tidak dipertahankan oleh Ino. Ino tidak ingin jika hidupnya hanya dipenuhi dengan sekotak kisah menyedihkan. Bukankah tidak semua rasa akan dijemput oleh sang pemilik hati?

Ino melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru. Mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum selembut yang ia bisa. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kurasa ini pertemuan terakhir kita. Semoga kau bahagia bersama keluargamu," ujar Ino dengan tulus, sementara Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyuman tipis dan ucapan terima kasih.

.

.

.

"Ayah!" Baru saja Ino akan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan anak kecil yang tertuju pada Shikamaru. Anak perempuan berambut pirang itu berlari dari arah selatan―pintu masuk kafe―dengan wajah riangnya. Detik berikutnya tubuh kecilnya menerjang dan menubruk tubuh Shikamaru, memeluk sang ayah dengan erat. Mata bulatnya berbinar, merengek minta digendong. Dengan senang hati, Shikamaru menuruti permintaan si bungsu―Shina―dan langsung membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat.

"Ibu!" tidak lama kemudian, terdengar teriakan lainnya. Kali ini suara anak laki-laki. Berlari menyusuri meja-meja tamu, dan memeluk tubuh Ino. "Pekerjaan Ibu sudah selesai? Ayo pulaaaaang. Pertunjukan sulapnya juga sudah selesai. Keren loh, Bu!" celotehan kembaran Shina―Shima―membuat Ino terkikik geli.

Ino tersenyum lembut. "Shima-kun, tanya sama Ayah, sana," ucap Ino sembari mengelus puncak kepala Shima dengan lembut.

Shima mengalihkan atensinya kepada sang ayah yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan adik kembarnya. Menguncang-guncang kaki Shikamaru dengan tidak sabaran. "Ayah, kita pulang sekarang, ya?" katanya.

"Iya, iya. Kita pulang sekarang," jawab Shikamaru. Tersenyum ke arah Shima, lalu kepada Ino.

.

.

.

"_Nee... _Ayah sama Ibu tadi sedang main apa? Aku lihat tadi Ibu menangis. Apa Ayah berbuat jahat sama Ibu?" tanya Shina dengan lugunya saat mereka sudah keluar dari kafe dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Shima menganggukkan kepalanya antusias, menyepakati pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Shina. Sementara Ino dan Shikamaru saling melemparkan pandangan mereka. Mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari malaikat kecilnya.

"Ah, Ayah tidak jahat sama Ibu, Sayang. Tadi itu, Ayah dan Ibu sedang berakting. Iya, 'kan, Shika-_kun_?" balas Ino. Kemudian menatap Shikamaru, "Ayah kalian senang sekali menantang Ibu berakting," lanjutnya.

Shikamaru tertawa, "Itu bisa mengasah ilmumu, Sayang. Ternyata, kau memang seorang aktris yang hebat. Aku sangat kagum padamu. Aku mencintaimu," bisik Shikamaru di samping telinga Ino.

Ino tersipu malu. Ini bukan kali pertamanya suaminya itu menggodanya dengan akting-akting menyebalkan seperti itu. Tetapi meskipun menyebalkan, Ino tetap menyukai permainan itu.

Kemudian, mereka berempat sampai di area parkir. Masuk ke dalam mobil hitam milik Shikamaru untuk menuju destinasi selanjutnya―rumah. Sudah cukuplah seharian kegiatan di luar rumah yang membuat penat itu. Sekarang waktunya beristirahat dan memanjakan tubuh mereka yang lelah.

Shikamaru duduk di bangku kemudi, Ino duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan si kembar duduk di belakang.

"Kau bilang, belum punya suami," ledek Shikamaru saat laju mobil mereka terhenti oleh lampu merah. Manik obsidiannya menatap Ino dengan genit.

Ino mendengus dan terkekeh. "Hm ... _mendokusai_," balasnya.

"Hei, kau mengambil kata-kataku," Shikamaru mendelik. Kemudian detik berikutnya, gelak tawa berderai dari pasangan suami-istri itu, menyadari betapa bodohnya kelakuan mereka.

Sementara di jok belakang kemudi, si kembar saling bertatapan dengan bingung. Menerka-nerka apa yang sedang kedua orangtuanya bicarakan. Terkadang, ayah dan ibunya itu bertindak konyol dan sulit untuk dimengerti anak seusia mereka.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**AN: **hallo semuanya, I'm back with ShikaIno's fanfiction... Saya tahu, ini fic geje bin alay *kaya orangnya* wkwkwk... semoga bisa dinikmati oleh para reader sekalian yah :3 fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk ShikaIno shipper... dan event #ShadowMindFather

Seriusan, saya sampe ngos-ngosan publish ff ini. detik-detik terakhir event, baru berhasil publish X'D wkwkwk tapi untunglah, tepat waktu yakan? terus, ff ini masuk kan sama temanya? saya gak yakin, tapi mimin bilang masuk . syukur deh kalo gitu.

Special thank's for kakak iparku yang paling cetar dan kece se dunia, **hanaruppi. **Makasih ya, kak, udah mau beta read ff ini dengan cepat XD hahahaha... I'm so proud of you, much love~ #kecupbasah

LONG LIFE SHIKAINO!

Selanjutnya, mari ramaikan ShikaIno Fanday :3

Akhir kata, mind to RnR? kritik, saran, atau bahkan flame yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda di kotak review ya ^^ arigatou.


End file.
